Lego Spongebob Squarepants: the video game
The Lego Spongebob Squarepants videogame hasn't actually appeared or been sold in stores. That means it is a Fanon game. Do not edit this page without StarWolfePro's permission! (Note: The game will be released between the 30th of October and the first of November) Story Wii U, PC, Xbox Kinect, & Xbox Live version Spongebob & Patrick were Jellyfishing when some pale pink Jellyfish came flying in. Spongebob looked & looked in his Jellyfish log trying to find that type of jellyfish, but all he could find was the average jellyfish you find in Jellyfish fields. Sandy ran in after them, telling Spongebob & Patrick that those pale Jellyfish are called KillerJellies, Zpongebob's flying minions. She explains that she tried to improve the older version of the Spogebob minifig, but the project failed & created a reverse version of Spongebob, named Zpongebob. Then Zpongebob created reverse versions of Patrick, Mr Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, Plankton, Gary, Mrs Puff, the Jellyfish, & the citizens of Bikini Bottom. Those people were called Batrick, Mr Bags, Zquidward, Zandy, Blankton, Hary, Mrs Buff, Killerjelly, & Killerfish. Blankton is not with Zpongebob though, but Plankton is. 3DS, Wii, Playstation, & Xbox 360 version Characters Playable Default Spongebob, Patrick Unlockable Gary (Beat Hary), Sandy (Beat Zandy), Mrs Puff (Beat Mrs Buff), Squidward (Beat Zquidward), Mr Krabs (Beat Mr Bags), Blankton (Beat Plankton), Captain Patrick (Beat Batrick), Super Sponge (Beat Zbongebob), Mermaid Man (Beat Manray), Barnacle Boy (Beat Dirty Bubble), Captain Le Star (Beat Dry Batrick), Admiral Sponge (Beat Dry Zpongebob) Bosses Fortress: World 1: Hary, World 2: Bearl, World 3: King KillerJelly, World 4: Big KillerFish, World 5: Barry (Larry's reverse self), World 6: Karen, World 7: Flying Dutchman, World 8: Robot Spongebob Castle: World 1: Hary, World 2: Zandy, World 3: Mrs Buff, World 4: Zquidward, World 5: Mr Bags, World 6: Plankton, World 7: Batrick, World 8: Zpongebob, Mystery World: Manray, Rainbow World: Dirty Bubble, Madness World: Dry Batrick, Lava World: Dry Zpongebob Allies Pearl, Larry, Mrs Krabs, Flying Muchman, Bus Driver, Doctor, Snack Guy, Spongebob's relatives Baddies KillerFish (Reverse Citizen), KillerJelly (Reverse Jellyfish), KillerMuscle (Strong Version of KillerFish), JellyMuscle (Strong Version of KillerJelly), KillerSnail (Reverse Snail), KillerWorm (Reverse Worm), Teenage Freaks (Reverse Pearl's friends), Muscle Goons (Reverse Strong Fish), Freezer Fish (Frozen KillerFish), FreezerJelly (Frozen KillerJelly), FreezerSnails & FreezerWorms (Frozen KillerSnails & KillerWorms), KillerBombers (KillerFish throwing Bombs), Chummy Droplets (Chum KillerJelly), Chum KillerJelly (KillerJelly that drops Chummy Droplets), Power-Ups jelly net reef blower tnt aqua drill krabby blaster chip dagger fish and grip chiken puncher pop corn r-r-rikiker shaker-breaker Levels World 1: DownTown Level 1: Meet the KillerFish Level 2: Stronger Killer Level 3: Rise of Hary the Snail Level 4: KillerSnails Slither Again! Level 5: Worms of Evil Level 6: Return of Hary World 2: Jellyfish Fields Level 1: Sting! KillerJellys On the Loose! Level 2: Bearl's Teenage Freaks Level 3: Meet Bearl Level 4: Stronger than ever KillerJelly Level 5: Zandy's Muscle Goons Level 6: Meet Zandy the Mad Scientist World 3: Frozen Tundra Level 1: FreezerFish Level 2: Something smells Icy... Level 3: Meet the King of KillerJelly Level 4: Angry KillerJelly Level 5: Climbing Mt. Tundra Level 6: Introducing the evil Driving Teacher, Mrs Buff World 4: Chum Bucket Level 1: Look out for KillerBombers! Level 2: Early to Brawl, Early to Fight, means Big KillerFish Level 3: Search through the Metal Kitchen Level 4: Chummy Droplets falling down Level 5: Gate to the Attic Level 6: Meet Zquidward, Evil Cashier for the Musty Bag World 5: Streets of New Kelp Level 1: The Red KillerMuscles Level 2: Angry TeenageFreaks Level 3: Feel Barry's Muscle Level 4: TeenageFreaks & KillerMuscles sittin' in a tree, Level 5: Get ready for Mr Bags Level 6: Money lovin' Mr Bags World 6: Flying Dutchman's Shipyard Level 1: A little short for a KillerMuscle? Level 2: Karen's Freaky KillerBots Level 3: No Boss this round? Maybe the next one... Level 4: The Ghostly Castle of Karen Level 5: JellyBots unleashed Level 6: Let's Squish Plankton! World 7: Squidward's House Level 1: Squidward's undead art Level 2: Mega Mr Bags steals the collecting coins Level 3: Ghostly Room of the Flying Dutchman Level 4: KillerGhosts Level 5: Mr Bags gives back the coins Level 6: NO! THIS IS BATRICK! World 8: SpongeBob's Pineapple Level 1: ZpongeBob's relatives hold captive their Reverse selfs Level 2: Grandma held by Zrandma Level 3: Plankton's Spongebot Level 4: Zpongebob's Message Level 5: The warning of the tan Seal Level 6: To Zquarepants or not to Zquarepants Mystery World: Goo Lagoon Level 1: Exploring the Shore Level 2: Goin' Under Level 3: Sink or Swim Level 4: Zpongebob's next message... if you can make it! Level 5: Batrick's message Level 6: Beware the Manray Rainbow World: Patrick's House Level 1: No Baddies, just complete in limited time! Level 2: Getting Warmer... Level 3: Wire Spongebob Chase Level 4: Wire Patrick Race Level 5: Patrick eats a mushroom Level 6: Dirty Rainbow of the Dirty Bubble Madness World: Glove World level 1 : fun suff and wepons level 2 : squidward and tnt level 3 : acarde of DOOM level 4 :patricks night (five nights at patrick cameo) level 5 : the one beind the glove level 6 : get the contorller